Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 037
Infiltrate! Arcadia Movement, It's my Turn! is the thirty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In fear of losing all connections with Jack, Carly continues her investigation into the Signers and Dark Signers. This leads her to the Arcadia Movement, unaware that she'll have a date with destiny. Summary Carly's apartment At Carly's home, she sits at her desk, face burried in her arms and devoid of any hope. She leaves her phone rings out. As it goes to answering machine, her chief leaves a hologram of himself threatening to fire her once more now that she has returned from Satellite lacking a story. Carly raises her head, shrugs and lets out a sigh as she reflects on when Jack left her; Jack had told her he had to leave and thanked her for the hospitality. Although Carly insisted on accompanying him back to Satellite, Jack took her camera and snapped the film. He insisted that she had better not get involved any further. He believed it was the fate of a Signer. Such a fate is more than Carly can handle, he told her. Carly protested that she wants to know the truth too. Jack turned to depart. As he did so, he promised to tell her everything once it's all over and tells her to stay out of things for now. She called him back once more. Jack stopped in his tracks, hesitates and says he wants her to be safe. Tears swelled up in Carly's eyes as she watched Jack and Mina depart. Back in the present, Carly begins to shed more tears, shakes her head and cries out, asking Jack why he left. She visions Jack positioned in different parts of the room, before arising and running across the room. She yells for him to pay her back for the meals she fed him, the black tea he opened that she had saved for special occassions and the embarrassment she suffered when she went to have mens clothes washed. She slows down and whispers for him to bring her back her heart. She stops cryng and vows to never give up on the story, as doing so would cause her to lose contact with Jack. Dark Signer's lair Kiryu enters the candlelit room, where the Dark Signers gather. Rudger sits at the head of the table, with Demak standing behind him. Kiryu steps forward and leans on the table. Rudger tilts his eyes in Kiryu's drection and asks why he didn't finish Yusei off. Kiryu responds that there's no need to be hasty, they don't even have all their members together yet and besides he's making Yusei go through a living hell. Having Yusei witness the terror of an Earthbound Immortal, Kiryu now feels Yusei is completly afraid of his power. Under the philosophy that time spent fearing an opponent's power is a duelist greatest woe, Kiryu is certain he has Yusei at his mercy. Yusei's doubt Outside the infirmary, Yusei inspects his Duel Runner. Nervin and Rally rush over to check on him. They tell Yusei if he needs any parts for his Runner, they'll rustle them up. Yusei apologizes for causing them all this trouble. Nervin insists that the apology is unnecessary as they are friends. Yusei thanks them and silently reflects on his encounter with Kiryu. Even with his Duel Runner repaired, he thinks he cannot beat Kiryu, with his new power. The path of the true Jack Atlas Jack tests his repaired Duel Runner, the Wheel of Fortune around the circuit, on the rooftop of his residence. Mina asks how the improvd Wheel of Fortune is faring out. Jack observes that it is much more powerful than before. They both reflect on the Runner's accident during the Fortune Cup. Mina then informs Jack that she recieved further feedback on the Runner's modifications from Goodwin. Jack smirks and deduces that Goodwin must know about the Dark Signers' Duel Runners. Either way, as soon as the Wheel of Fortune is ready, he's returning to Satellite. Mina throws in a cheerful "Yes sir". She explains that she's happy to see the old Jack back; the one which is trying to walk the path of the King. This directly contradicts the encouraging words Carly gave Jack earlier. Carly's words having affected him, Jack tells Mina that is and never was a path of the King. But with no path, he'll just have to build one with his own hands; The path of the true Jack Atlas. Carly searching for clues ) posters and figures of Card Ejector, Cyber Tutu, Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru.]] Carly enters a shop, whose banner reads Kurumizawa. The interior of the shop is lined with Duel Monsters merchandise, including figures and posters. She asks the attendant if he looked into what she had asked. Carly's hunch about the Signers seems to be correct, he reports, there were at least four Signers present on the Fortune Cup grounds. He then types away at his computer generating images of the four: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Luna and Akiza Izinski, along with their Mark of the Dragon. Carly ponders; the Dark Signers' marks were Nazca Lines and asks if the Signers' mark follow any pattern. They didn't match anything in the attendant's database, so Carly is left to ask people directly. She is unable to contact Jack or Yusei and doesn't know Luna's current sitauation, so she must go with Akiza, who is affiliated with the Arcadia Movement. Upon that conclusion, the attendant immediatly holds up a folder. He says he knew she'd ask, so he dug up some information on the Arcadia Movement. She makes a swing for the folder, complimenting him, but the attendant pulls the folder away saying it won't be free. Carly groans and reaches into her bag for a Dark Magician Girl figure. The attendant errupts in excitment, since it's such a rare itm, but calmly says "deal". Carly proceeds outside to her car. She looks through the newfound infomration. She sees plenty of uncouth rumors, before spotting a file concerning Misty Lola. Arcadia Movement building Tanner and Yanagi are in their cell at the Arcadia Movement building. Tanner notes that they were careless, they should never have trusted the Arcadia Movement to begin with and deduces that they had planned capturing them from the start and are after Luna. Yanagi wonders if they're using the Signers in some sort of scheme too. Tanner doesn't know for sure, but either way he feels they're the ones in danger rather than Luna and staying here isn't going to do them any good. Yanagi begins to panic, but Tanner tells him to keep calm and tries to tink of a plan. Meanwhile in another part of the building, Leo is left sleep in a bed, while Luna watches him though a large window. Akiza enters Luna's room, immediately assurng Luna that Leo's life isn't in danger. Luna turns and asks how could they do such a thing. Akiza explains that Sayer wanted to see if Leo had qualities of a Psychic Duelist. Luna, insisting that Leo is just a normal boy, pleas that just take her and let Leo go home. Akiza stares back and outlines their plans for Luna's future; from here on this is to be her new home. This is a place for those who have been abandoned by society and parents alike. Luna stands firm and argues back that they haven't been abandoned by anyone. Akiza remains calm and says that people will eventually come to fear Luna's abilities and she will come to fear people knowing about her abilities. For this reason, Akiza states that Luna will not want to leave her house. Luna starts to feel uneasy. Akiza begins to empathize with what Luna is about to go through. She tells her Luna that if they leave her, she will follow the same path as her and she doesn't want that to happen. With that Akiza turns and leaves. Akiza meets up with Sayer, who announces that it's time for the meeting. Akiza asks him about Leo's fate. Divine plans to persuade Leo to come to their side, afterwhich Luna might come to understand them too. Akiza demands him not to put Leo through any more harm. Divine understands that there is no more need to do so. Back in Luna's room, she closes her eyes tightly and tries to communicate with Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna's concious mind awakens in the Duel Monsters Spirits World at the crag, where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit appears before the crag. She regrets that she cannot come to rescue Luna, and the treat of the Dark Signers is drawing nearer, but her servant Regulus will come to rescue Luna in time. She instructs Luna to join forces with Regulus and set her free. If she does this Ancient Fairy Dragon promises to protect Luna until her last breath. Luna awakens back in reality, more cheerful than before. She smiles and says that she'll wait until then. Misty's home Carly struggles with a receptionist, Kate, in an attempt to be shown to Misty's room. Kate was instructed not to allow any unexpected guests to see Misty. However Misty appears an tells Kate that Carly is her aquaintance and invites Carly to her home. Carly enters a well furbished room, whose windows overlook the city and are lined with hologric projections of Misty modeling various products. Carly commenst that the place is wonderful, but Misty tells her that she gets lonely. She's here all by herself and feels no matter what lifestyle you live, life is about being with someone you love. Thinking of Jack, Carly immediatly empathizes. "You're in love, aren't you", Carly is suprised and asks how she knew. Misty says that it's written all over her face. Carly then remembers that Misty can read faces, but Misty titters and says that anyone could tell from looking at her now. Misty treats Carly to a drink of tea, as they sit down to discuss Carly's business. Although it's tough to ask, Carly explains that she's investigating the Crimson Dragon, which led her to the Arcadia Movement. She shows Misty the data file that she was included in. Misty confirms that the information there is true, her brother was killed by the Arcadia Movement. He went missing after he had once went to Daimon Area to watch a Duel. A few days later, he was discovered, although difficult to recognize. Uanimously everyone agreed that it was the Black Rose's doing. The investigation consisted of a single police interview with the Arcadia Movement. Carly finds this incredible, as that was Social Maintenance Bureau's chance to lay into the Arcadia Movement. Misty suggests that the movement may have known Social Maintenance's weakness, although she is unsure if such a weakness exists. While Carly wonders if Goodwin has a weakness, Misty whispers that she will make the Black Rose pay. She advises Carly not to get involved with the Arcadia Movement. Carly at the Arcadia Movement Disguised as a cleaner, Carly snoops around the long corridors of the Arcadia Movement building. Recollectng on what Misty said about not getting involoved, she can't comply as doing so would cost her any connection with Jack. Elsewhere Sayer preechs his plans to extend the Arcadia Movement's reach from just New Domino City to gathering members from all over the world, by utilizing the power of Psychic Dueling, Akiza made known to the world, during the Fortune Cup. He invites Akiza to attend all their meetings, where she will represent the movement. Akiza intrprets this as him asking her to be a billboard. He replies that that's a harsh way of putting it, it's rather that she'll be a modern Jeanne d'Arc, purifying a world, ruled by moguls. Meanwile Carly has gotten lost. She wheels her trolley of cleaning supplies around, feeling as if she's been going around in circles. She stops suddenly, as a nearby door slides open. Divne merges and holds the door for Akiza. She swifty turns around to steer away from them. Sayer calls her back, noting how she's an unfamiliar face around here. Carly panics but offers the excuse that the usual cleaner has a fever and she's covering. Sayer apparently buys it and leaves her. With Sayer and Akiza departed, enters the room they had previously emerged from. She removes her cleaner disguise and looks through some books on a nearby shelf. Pulling one of them opens a secret chamber. As she does so Sayer senses something. He tells Akiza to go on without him as he has a rat to exterminate. After hearing the story about Misty's brother, Carly had compiled a list of missing persons. While looking through books in this hidden chamber, she wonders if the Arcadia Movement are really involved. She then accidentally knocks over a pile of books. Her clumsiness awards her with a book opening on a page containing a file about Rex Goodwin. She sees an astonishing detail, but is interupted by Sayer. Sayer confirms his suspicions that a rat did wander in after all. He had thought that she was working for Goodwin, but after seeing how she reacted from reading that fact, it appears not. Carly backs away as Divine talks. Now that Carly has seen this place, he cannot let her safetly send her off. He chucks her a Duel Disk, sparing her a small fighting chance. He says he'll give her "One turn's chance". Carly redies herself. She's been studying dueling ever since she assisted Jack in his Duel against Trudge. She begins to fantasize; One day after she graduates as a reporter to be married with Jack. She visions herself standing next to Jack holding their baby in front of a "married couple duelist" sign. The Duel Carly shoves the Duel Disk onto her arm and adds he Deck to it, accepting Sayer's challenge. Sayer Summon "Telekinetic Shocker". As he ends his turn he asks Carly to amuse him in the one turn she has left. Carly draws "Fortune Telling Witch Chi" and reads her fortune as "super pinch", which she understands is the worst possible prediction she could get. She recalls that rumor has it when battling Psychic Duelists, the damage you take really harms you. Despite this and her bad fortune, she presses on. She Summons "Fortune Telling Witch Sui" and activates "Unacceptable Results". "Sui" reaches into the card and pulls out "Fortune Telling Witch Chi", as it gets Special Summoned from her hand. Carly then activates "Advance Fortune Loan", selecting "Sui", which allows her to Special Summon "Fortune Telling Witch Fu". Sayer teases her for Summoning monsters with 0 ATK. Carly finds him annoying and threatens to put his face on the verge of tears. She then plays "Good Fortune - Miracle Stone", causing her 3 Witches to supersize and gain 3000 ATK each. The Witches are unable to attack this turn, due to "Good Fortune - Miracle Stone", so Carly ends her turn. Sayer sees he has a little competition. He begins his turn and Summons "Psychic Snail", Next he activates "Emergency Teleport", Special Summoning "Psychic Commander". Sayer comments that its naive of Carly to think she has an impregnable defense. He activates "Psychokinesis", giving up 1000 Life Points to destroy "Good Fortune - Miracle Stone". With that Carly's Witches shrink back to size and their ATK returns to 0. Sayer gets "Telekinetic Shocker" to attack "Fu". Carly's glass fall off and break as she's thrown back onto the window as she takes damage. Sayer tells her that she's getting a taste of Psychic Dueling. Next he has "Psychic Snail" attack "Sui", causing Carly to suffer shocks and more of the window to crack. Carly warns Sayer that if he continues Sector Security will investigate. Sayer is not worried. He tells her to rest assured this death will be treated as accidental and the Bureau won't touch them, as long as he knows Goodwin's secret. In this New Domino City, Goodwin is regarded as being the one who built Satellite, but that's not true, Goodwin is a genuine Satellite born, Sayer explains. He bids Carly farewell, as "Psychic Commander" attacks "Chi", taking out Carly's remaining Life Points and shattering the window. Carly falls many stories, passing a holographic add of Misty. She remembers what Misty had said earlier about the Shadow of Death following her, after she had seen Carly's face without her glasses. Featured Duels Carly vs Divine Sayer Normal Summons "Telekinetic Shocker" and ends his turn. Carly Normal Summons "Fortune Telling Witch Sui" and activates "Unacceptable Results" to Special Summon "Fortune Telling Witch Chi". She then plays the Spell Card "Advance Fortune Loan" to Special Summon "Fortune Telling Witch Fu". Next, she plays "Good Fortune - Miracle Stone" to raise her Witches' ATK to 3000 each. Sayer Summons "Psychic Snail" in Attack Position, and then plays "Emergency Teleport" to Special Summon "Psychic Commander" from his Deck. He then plays "Psychokinesis", paying 1000 Life Points (Divine: 3000) to destroys "Good Fortune - Miracle Stone", reducing the ATK of Carly's monsters to 0. "Telekinetic Shocker" attacks "Fortune Telling Witch Fu". (Carly: 2300) "Psychic Snail" attacks "Fortune Telling Witch Sui". (Carly: 400) "Psychic Commander" attacks "Fortune Telling Witch Chi". (Carly: 0) Sayer wins.